Taking the leap
by Kakashi316
Summary: This is the extended ending to the episode F.Z.Z.T and its romantic fluff involving everybody's favorite SHIELD scientists Fitzsimmons.


**Taking the leap**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Agents of SHIELD or its characters.

**Summary**: This is the extended ending to the episode F.Z.Z.T and its romantic fluff involving everybody's favorite SHIELD scientists Fitzsimmons. With what happened between Fitz and Simmons during this episode, I felt Fitz could have done more, so I decided to give him a push.

It's been an hour since Jemma left his room and Leo was still processing the day's events. The fact that he almost lost Jemma, his better half, was killing him. If it weren't for ward making the leap after her with the cure for the chitauri virus, he would have lost her. As he thought about all of the events of the day, he was starting to realize something that frightened him.

He had feelings for her.

Everything that was said by the others or him was completely true. Skye was right that he and her were psychically linked. It's not something that he would have thought of, he and her always seemed to know what the other was thinking. They always seemed to be on the same wavelength. When they were trying to figure out the cure for the virus, he was arguing that he was being dragged everywhere because of her. But he finally admitted that he would have followed her into the vortex the chitauri came out of if she asked. Why else would he have been willing to jump out of the bus to save her if he did not have feelings for her?

While he was grateful for ward in making the save, he was annoyed that he couldn't be her hero. So he decided to make another leap and left his room to go talk to her.

He walked to her room and knocked hoping that she wasn't asleep. He was thankful that no one was around to see what was about to happen. He didn't need an audience.

She opened her door surprised that he was there. Before she could ask what he wanted he wanted, he kissed her. After minutes, or what Fitz believed was hours, they pulled apart. Before she could speak and when Leo was able to form words again he said, "Yeah, that was just in case you decide to jump out of the bus again. Can we talk?" She nodded yeah and they went to the lab to talk.

When they got to the lab, they just stood there for a while not saying anything. It was then Leo said "Never do that to me again."

Being linked psychically Jemma knew exactly what he was talking about and said "Leo, if the anti-serum didn't work the pulse I would have admitted would have caused the plane to explode killing everyone."

"I know, that's why I would have killed myself to have found a cure for you. I realized tonight that I would do absolutely anything for you. Gemma, You've been my best friend since basic and I cannot be me with out you, my better half. I have feelings for you. "

Even though Fitz didn't leap out the plane, he now knows what its like to free fall. He just admitted to his Best Friend that he had feelings for her and he had no idea that what was going to happen next. He didn't need to worry however, he had barely finished his speech when she had kissed him.

After minutes, or what Fitz believed was hours, they pulled apart. They smiled at each other when Gemma said "I have feelings for you to Leo. You really are my hero." Leo was ecstatic as he walked Jemma backed up to her room holing her hand. They would have continued further, but Jemma was tired after her day and Leo respected that. He promised to make her breakfast in the morning and kissed her good night. As he walked back to his room, Leo was the happiest in the world. He may not have jumped after her when she jumped out of the bus. But having taken a leap of faith, he started something he knew was going to be super.

**The end**

**Authors Note: **This is my first Agents of SHIELD fanfic though I've been a big Fitzsimmons shipper since the pilot. Two people that ridiculously adorable should be together. Id like to think I did it justice. If you like, feel free to review.


End file.
